


Boyfriends

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Multi, PewdieCry - Freeform, crycest - Freeform, pewdiecrycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Cry´s attitude that got him curious. Lately, the gamer had been less focused and more giddy. Everyone noticed it and when questioned, the brunette just answered, “I´m in love.”<br/>~<br/>His friend shoved him in front of the mirror and placed his hands on his shoulders, as to keep Felix there.</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?” Pewds asked.</p>
<p>“Talk to him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

It was Cry´s attitude that got him curious. Lately, the gamer had been less focused and more giddy. Everyone noticed it and when questioned, the brunette just answered, “I´m in love.”

He refused to say anything more and of course a few weeks later deviantART, tumblr and Fanfiction.net was filled with fanart and fanfics, varying from Pewdiecry to Cinnamontoastcry.

Pewdie himself also grew very curious and one late night, he bugged his friend to reveal the big secret over Skype. Surprisingly, the masked gamer didn´t put up much of a fight. After a few I-don´t-knows and Maybe-I-shouldn´ts, he agreed to tell Felix, if the Swede swears to keep it a secret.

“I swear, Cry. I swear on my fabulous t- wait, no. My awesome…no, no I got it. I swear on my-”

“Just do it, idiot!” The other laughed.

“Okay, okay. I swear I won´t tell anyone.”

The brunette nodded in satisfaction, but didn´t say anything else.

“So?”

“So what?”

“CRY!”

“Haha, sorry. Look, how about you come over this Friday to my place and I´ll show you who it is? It´s…” He hesitated and Pewdie could see him glance over to his right. “It´s kind of hard to tell.”

“Can you just give me a name?”

“No. Friday.”

“Fine!”

Unfortunately for the Swede, Cry´s sleeping schedule was different from his, so he had to wait until about four in the afternoon before he deemed his friend awake.

“Cry, open up!” Pewdie knocked loudly at the door, wondering if the other could even hear him. Chances were he was listening to music or recording. Felix couldn´t help but think about the fanfic he, Ken and Cry read earlier and he chuckled.

The door opened. “Ken´s not here.” The masked gamer said, obviously having thought of the same memory.

“So it´s not Ken. Oh, does that mean, you have a boyfriend?”

“Hm, maybe.”

Pewdie stepped into his home and looked around. The whole place seemed vacant, void of any other person except them. There wasn´t even a sign that anyone other than Cry lived here.

The brunette grinned at his friend´s enthusiasm. “C´mon, this way.”

He walked into his bedroom. Pewdie raised his eyebrows and followed. He vaguely wondered if he would meet the lover whilst they were naked, but dismissed that thought as soon as he saw the equally empty bedroom.

“Cry. There´s no one here.”

The American closed the door and locked it. Then he walked over to the window and shut the blinds. Felix whirled around.

“Cry?”

“Shhh.”

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Don´t worry about it, Pewds.” Cry smiled at his blond friend. “I´m not going to do anything bad. We just need this setting.”

“What?”

Instead of answering, the brunette grabbed his laptop from off his desk. He repositioned his chair so it was right next to a large mirror built into his dresser. Placing the laptop on it, Cry turned it on, then signaled Pewdie to come over. The Swede obeyed, cautious.  Once he was close enough, his friend shoved him in front of the mirror and placed his hands on his shoulders, as to keep Felix there.

“What am I supposed to do?” Pewds asked.

“Talk to him.”

“To who?”

“Just say hello.”

“Cry, you´re craz-”

“Mad?”

“Yes, you´re mad and crazy-”

“Mad, are you in there? I brought a friend.”

“…”

“C´mon~…I know you´re there.”

Pewdie stared at Cry´s reflection, studying it. He was wondering whether Cry was playing a joke on him or not. But the brunette seemed way too serious. This wasn´t right.

Cryaotic, on the other hand, just smiled at him reassuringly. He reached out and knocked on the mirror playfully. “Don´t make me come in there and get you!”

“Cry, this is wrong.” The Swede shook off his hands. “You need help.”

The other just shrugged. “Seems like he´s not in the mood right now. Then I´ll introduce you to my _second boyfriend_. Heh, bet you didn´t expect me to be in a threesome, did you?”

He grabbed Pewdie´s sleeve and pulled him down to his knees with him, despite the gamer´s struggling and protests.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to know. Now I´m showing you. Besides…” Cry paused and smirked. “The door´s locked. You couldn´t go anywhere anyway.”

Pewdie whimpered while his friend turned back to the computer screen and clicked around for a bit. The blonde didn´t care what he was doing, he just wanted to get out. Maybe he could overpower Cry and get the key…though he didn´t want to hurt his friend nor did he want to leave him alone in his apartment either. He needed professional help!

Movement caught his eye and he looked up. And fell back. And screamed. There were two people in the mirror. One was his reflection and the other…well…what used to be Cry´s. Except it changed AND had a mind of its own!

Instead of the normal poker faced mask, the reflection wore one that could´ve been out of a horror story. The eyeholes were cut out crudely and it had a bloody, jagged smile stretching across the equally blood-stained surface. Its clothes didn´t look any better and his hair was dripping with crimson. In one hand he held a knife.

“Sorry I´m late, hon!” It said, smirking evilly while wiping the dagger clean on his hoodie. “I was a little busy.”

Cry stood up and grinned, completely unfazed by the…demon in his mirror. “Hey, Mad.”

´Mad´ turned to Felix, who looked like he might pass out or suffer from a heart failure any moment.

“And this is?”

“Pewdiepie.” Cry gave his friend a concerned glance. “Are you going to be okay, bro?”

The Swede´s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He took a staggering step backwards.

“Pewdiepie?” Mad said.

Something about him calling Felix by name was so disturbing, it broke the gamer out of his trance.

“What the fuck, Cry? What the fuck?!!”

“Relax, Mad´s ju-”

“Relax? RELAX? YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEMON IN YOUR BEDROOM MIRROR AND YOU´RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?”

“Hey!” Mad cut in. “I´m not a demon! I´m a Cry!”

“I don´t care what you are! This is a dream. A fucked up dream. Haha…I had too much laudanadanum!”

Cry gave him a sympathetic look while Mad rolled his eyes.

“Besides, if you think I´M a demon,” he said. “Wait till you meet Virus. That guy´s a fucking asshole.”

“I knew you would say that.” The whole situation just got more messed up when a glitchy, high voice came from the computer. Pewdie didn´t want to see who ´Virus´ was. It wasn´t his choice really. Two hands suddenly shot out from behind the screen and gripped the edge of the chair.

The Swede yelped as slowly, inch by inch, a body pulled itself out of the laptop and tumbled onto the floor. He looked just like Cry, except his eyes were an electric blue and he had blue glowing tattoos on his skin.

Pewdie gulped. This guy´s name _was_ **Virus** and he was pretty sure those weren´t tattoos. His mask was different too. Two eyeholes and a blue zigzag line for a smile.

He stood up and as soon as he spotted the Swede, he raised his arms as if asking for a hug.

“PEWDIE!” Virus cheered. “Bro! I watch you all the time! On YouTube, on Twitter, or when you and Cry are skyping!” He hurried over to the blonde and hugged him before the other could duck away. As soon as the arms wrapped around him, Cry yelled at Virus to leave him alone. Not a second after, electricity shot through Felix´s body, the pain robbing him of his breath.

The blue smiled program laughed and pulled back. “Haha, hugs are evil!”

“See what I mean?” Mad said. He stepped out of the mirror and immediately the room held a light iron smell. Pewdie didn´t know how much of this he could handle.

“C-Cry…”

“Yes, Pewds? What is it? Are you okay? You look faint.”

“I- I want to…I-I want to leave.”

“Aww, c´mon! I just got here!”

“Virus, shut up. Why? What´s wrong?”

“I feel…s-sick.”

“Is it because of the blood smell?” Mad said.

“No, I´m pretty sure your face did it.” Virus shot back and the bloody brunette leaned over to slap him. Virus ducked immediately.

“Jerk.”

“Annoying bitch!”

“Guys!”

“Unlock the door Cry! You can´t keep me in here! Please! Please…I´ve seen everything I needed to see…I- I´m sure you and your b-boyfriends get along great together…I just want to go…”

Virus started laughing while Mad shook his head, amused.

“Aww, are you scared of us?” The program said. “I guarantee you, we´re peaceful beings, most of the time.”

“Lies!” Mad said, waving around his knife.

Pewdie stumbled back. He glanced around the room desperately, looking for a way out.

“Pewds.” Cry said softly. He walked over to the terrified Swede and gently wrapped his arms around him. “It´s okay. No one will hurt you. Just calm down. I know this is a lot to take in.”

After a moment´s hesitation, the blonde buried his face into the other´s shoulder and hugged him back tightly.

“Pewdie?”

“Hm?”

“I…have something else to tell you.”

“Oh no…”

Cry chuckled. “No, no more ´monsters´.”

“Hey!” The other two protested.

“Actually…never mind.” Mad said.

“It´s true that I have fallen in love with Virus and Mad, and they have with me. But…there´s one other person. Another guy we´d like to join our little threesome group.”

The Swede looked up. His brilliant blue eyes clashed with Cry´s azure ones and he saw love looking back at him. For a moment, he forgot about Mad, Virus and all the other fucked up shit he had witnessed.

Cry must´ve seen it in his eyes, for as soon as their gazes met, he leaned over and kissed him. Careful at first before pressing them together harder. Pewdie couldn´t help but smile and he draped an arm around his bro´s shoulder, tangling his fingers between the chocolate brown strands.

“Sweet!” Virus said. At least we have some variation in our relationship.”

“What do you mean?” Mad demanded.

“I _mean_ , it wouldn´t be just us, but actually a new face…and body.”

Upon hearing that, Pewdie ripped free from the sweet moment to stare at the program.

“Oh come _on_!” Virus said. “We´re in a relationship!”

Cry shook his head while Mad slapped the other upside the head.

“Perv.”

“As if you´re any different!”

“At least I keep my thoughts to myself!”

Virus only shook his head and grabbed the collar of the psycho´s hoodie, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear. “Maybe so, but you´re having trouble keeping it out of your eyes. I _see_ your lust, Mad~”

The bloodied brunette grabbed Virus by the waist, glaring down at him. His fingers dug into the other´s skin and the program smirked at him, leaning in to bite his lip…when they got interrupted by an awkward cough.

“You guys can do that as soon as we go out,” Cry said as Pewdie looked away, obviously embarrassed. “I´m going to take Felix to the park so we can discuss some things…”

Virus laughed. “Yeah, that´s why you´re taking him ALL the way to the park.”

“Maybe we don´t want to be interrupted by certain noises!” Cry shot back.

“Have fun,” Mad growled, grabbing the blue smiled Cry by the neck and dragging him back into the mirror.

“You…too…” The original sighed. “I´m sorry Pewds, they´re a little crazy sometimes…”

“I see…” The Swede responded, still a little awkward.

“C´mon.” Cry took his hand and unlocked the door. “I have a lot to fill you in about.”


End file.
